Bluray's Timeline
THE FOLLOWING TIMELINE IS MADE TO ACCOMPANT MOST CONTINUTIES IN SONIC FANON, IF YOURS ISN'T INVOLVED IT'S BECAUSE A.) IT BREAKS TO MUCH PREVIOUS CONTINUITY OR B.) YOU SUCK. Special Note With permission only RioFan1, Pheonix 5707, Boombomb, Sonicstar3000 and LegiontheHedgehog can edit this timeline. All others must edit the talkpage or BlurayOriginals' talkpage. note: Timeline 1: Chill *'580- '''Ala the Flying Squirrel is born. *'584- Kasim the Flying Squirrel is born. *'613- '''Seika the Flying Squirrel is born. *'617- 'Aahil the Flying Squirrel is born. *'628- 'Jacob the Flying Squirrel is born. *'September 1, 1969- 'Marion the Tanuki is born. *'June 16, 1971- 'Hannah the Tanuki is born. *'October 16, 1987- 'Future A class assault operator, and operater of Sigma Hale of OmegaCorp Monica DeLouise is born. *'March 23, 1988- 'Future ex-cop and gun-for-hire Cheryl Valder is born. *'October ??, 1988- 'Falco the Eagle is born. *'June 19,1989- 'Jason the Irish Wolfhound is Born. *'March 16, 1990- 'Tony the Pheonix is born. *'July 6, 1990- 'Target the Eagle is born. *'February 20, 1991- '''Future operator of Ciel Mackenzie Hale, Alouette Haruno is born. *'March 6, 1991- '''Tyler the Tanuki is born. *'September 15, 1991- Lauren the Budgie is born. *'February 3, 1992- '''Freelance sister of Alouette Haruno, Prairie Haruno is born. *'April 2, 1992-''' The daughter of an heiress Eryka Capoeira is born. *'June 23, 1993- '''Apallo the Hedgehog is born. *'July 13, 1993- Boombomb the Hedgehog is born. *'''May ??, 1994- '''Sugar the Dog is born. *??? ??, 1995- Falco begins to be able to collect memories. He adapts to Station Square (his awakening place) by growing a cocky, humourous attitude. His attiutude gets him in trouble however as the cops are on the chase for this orphaned boy. *??? ??, 1995- Falco meets his future love Target the Eagle. *'October 10, 1995- '''Daichi the Tanuki is born. *'January 19, 1995- 'Central point of Odyssey City is completed *'February 2, 1995- 'Knuckles The Echidna is born. *'March 4, 1995- 'Quilong the Bat is born. *'January 19, 1996- 'The central part of Odysey City is completed. *'January 20, 1996- 'OmegaCorp Mercenary Organazation. *'February 13, 1996- 'Odessy City is completely finished. *'February 20, 1996- 'Ferham Spades is born. *'April 21, 1996-''' Espio the Chameleon is born. *'June 23, 1996- '''Sonic the Hedgehog is born *'December 9, 1996- 'Yorick the Tanuki is born. *'December 12, 1996- 'Doom clones and piece of him (later to be known as Siegfried), which proves to be weak. He leaves it at an orphanage *'December 13, 1996- 'Siegfried is brought in and adopted. *'December 31, 1996- Lauren gets to the end of Pokémon Blue, but gets terrified and gains Lavender Town Syndrome. *'June 6, 1997- '''Sigma Hale is created by OmegaCorp. *'June 16, 1997- Princess Blaze the Cat is born. *'March 14, 1998- '''Jet the Hawk is born. *'May 20, 1998- 'Shred the Irish Wolfhound is born *'November 4, 1998- 'James the Blue Jay is born. *'September 23, 1999- 'Amy "Rosy" Rose is born. *'October 23'', 1999- 'Bluray the Fox is born. *'January 3, 2000- '''Banzai the Tasmanian Devil is born. *'March 20, 2000- '''Xeno the Chameleon and Toxin the Chameleon, the genetic (robotic) clones of Espio are created in Dr.Skarr's lab. *??? ??, 2000- Falco has become extremely intellegent and is able to hack into the C.I.A's (a second persona to G.U.N) files and erase himself from the most wanted list. The C.I.A (impressed but not willing to use brute force like they did on Harold/the G.U.N Commander) offer him a job their from this moment forward but continues to decline. *'August 14, 2001- '''Sonic begins his long conflict with Dr.Eggman *'September 15, 2001- 'Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound is born. *'November 21, 2003- 'Miles "Tails" Prower is born. *'January ??, 2005- 'Target and Falco become boyfriend and girlfriend. *'January 28, 2005- 'Target is impreganted by Falco. *'October 28, 2006- 'Target gives birth to her and Falco's first daughter Samantha. *'August 14, 2006- 'The events of Sonic Labyrinth occur. *'November 21, 2006- 'The events of Tails Adventure Occur. *'December 12, 2007- 'The events of Sonic The Hedgehog Occur. *'December 24, 2007- 'Construction on Metal Sonic version 1.0 begins. *'December 30, 2007- 'The first Metal Sonic is born. *'January 1, 2008- 'Little Planet arrives over Never Lake *'January 3, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD occur. *'January 4, 2008- 'Metal Sonic is left on Little Planet for one year. *'January 15, 2008- 'The events of Tails' Skypatrol occur. *'February 24, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 occur. *'Febuary 30, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos occur. *'March 16, 2008- 'Eryka runs away from her royal duties to become a maintence army in the Air Force. *'March 17, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 occur. *'March 18, 2008- 'The events of Sonic & Knuckles occur. *'March 30, 2008- 'The events of Knuckles' Chaotix occur. *'July 23, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure occur. *'August 16, 2008- 'The events of Sonic R occur. *'September 23, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Fighters occur. *'December 18, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I occur. *'January 1, 2009- 'Metal Sonic is freed off of Little Planet when the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal occur. *'January 3, 2009-''' The events of Sonic the Hedgehog: 4: Episode II occur. *'March 8, 2009- '''Sparks goes around his birth home Angel Island and comes in contact with the Master Emerald. He is accused by Knuckles as a thief and the two get in a fight. Sparks absorbs energy from the Master Emerald in an attempt to win however he is beaten and left for dead. Eggman Nega comes from the future and heals him however when Sparks sees him he is automaticlly convinced it's Eggman and is deployed out the ship. He is found by his Uncle Cursed and Sparks continues to adventure on Earth. *'June 1, 2009- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble occur. *'June 10, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Blast occur. *'June 20, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Adventure occur. *'August 2, 2009- 'Ciel Mackenzie Hale is created as part of the "New Generation" reploids. She is the first of these Reploids. *'August 3, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Adventure 2 occur. *'September 3, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Advance occur. *'September 24, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Advance 2 occur. *'October 23, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Heroes occur. *'November 2, 2009- 'Eggman finds Metal Sonic and takes part of his D.N.A absorbed from Team Sonic, and creates a clone of Sonic and Knukles. *'December 31, 2009- 'JT the Androhog is created. He however escapes from Eggman and begins going on adventures.. *'August 15, 2010- 'The Sonic Fanon Battlers Tournament Begins *'August 20, 2010- 'Luk-S kills himself and the Gaiaphage in order to save Mobius, The SFBT ends. *'September 23, 2010-''' The events of Sonic Colors occur. *'November 4, 2010- '''The events of Sonic Free Riders occur. *'November 4, 2010- 'Eggman (disquised as King Doc) obtains DNA samples of Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose for an attempt to lure JT back. *'December 2, 2010- Target adopts Flicks, a male red flicky. *'December 30, 2010- '''Eggman creates HS the Androhog a female androhog used as an attempt to lure JT back. Sadly however HS escapes, and later meets JT falling in love with him. *'December 7, 2011'''- A portal is opened, causing (Amber) Flame of the Eclipse Chain to go to Mobius. Shadder falls in love with her Mobian form. *'December 18, 2011'- Flame gets her memory back and meets her mate Zookie again . *'December 20, 2011'- Shadder creates a robot clone of Amber Flame, Ember Flame the Phoedroid. *'??? ??, 2011- '''Target is once again impregnated by Falco. *'June 12, 2012- Target gives bith to her and Falco's first son and second child Owen the Eagle. *'June ??, 2012- '''Falco is dumped by Target breaking his heart and throwing him into a psychotic depression for one month. *'July 8, 2012- 'Cher, Bluray, James and Dokuro accidently free Sonic.EXE. *'July 9, 2012- 'Sonic.EXE rapes Audrey causing Maxwell to pledge to never let her be hurt again. *'July 10, 2012- 'Sonic EXE attacks Hareta Asa High School. *'July 23, 2012- 'Anais and Bass fall in love. *'July 26, 2012- 'Target meets Tony the Phoenix *'August 5, 2012- Target and Tony go on their first date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. *'August 13, 2012'- Lauren falls in love with (tba). *'August 31, 2012- '''James' Larvitar is stolen. *'August 31, 2012- 'IMMABITCH is freed from the virus by Sonia. *'September 2, 2012- 'Seiygo is freed and James is binded to the Strings of Fate. He is saved and defeated by JT *'September 2, 2012- 'Medusa is revealed to be married to Darkstorm. Their adopted daughter Alexia becomes infauated with Bluray and fights the group. *'September 2, 2012- 'Zeo and Nova the elemental dragons are reunited. *'September 4, 2012- 'During midnight an insane battle occurs and Ciel, Bluray, Jowan, Anais, Sigma, Apallo, Sonia, Charles and Charlotte fight IMMABASTARD. He's cured of his troll virus and he makes his way. *'September 4, 2012- 'Anais excepts the fact everyone will always hate her and tries to get past it. *'September 4, 2012- 'Bluray is put into a coma by IMMABASTARD's Efude shibō (Paintbrush Fatality) blast. * '''September 4, 2012- '''Jowan is resorted to using his Fighting Soul abilities to defeat IMMABASTARD. He defeats him by burning off his scalp and the part of his brains in which the disease resided. * '''September 10, 2012- '''Helen sneezes the remainder of her troll diseases. The troll diseases takes over Station Square and destroys half of it. A plan is devised by Jowan and the trolls are cured by being lured into Labyrinth Zone and then flooding the labyrinth. *'September 18, 2012- 'Michael the Fox is beaten and killed for his misdoings. He is left in a barrel and set out to shore where Devil chao eat him. *'September 18, 2012- '''Sonia and Danny begin to fall in love. Bluray intervenes and from past expierience Sonia falls into a short coma. Danny begins to take his foolish, love at first sight problem out on Bluray, saying he had changed. Sonia's ex-boyfriend Ray attacks them but he is defeated and the heroes are left injured. Danny attempts to fight Bluray but is put out of his misery by Sonia by feeding him a deadly drug. Our heroes quickly move at a party that night. Unknown date occurences *Doom murders the parents of the current Elemental Family generations. * Category:Bluray's Continuity